Wrong Side of the Bed
by Tohda
Summary: Ken woke up experiencing all the bad luck anyone could ever have, what happens when he meets Schuldig and forgets his bugnuks?


Wrong Side of the Bed 

Author's notes:

You all know the proper procedures about disclaimers and stuff. Well, I know it too but I'll just say it here in advance so I don't need to put it up in every chapter. (Truthfully, this is a one-shot fic anyhow. No need to put many disclaimers but still, I'd like to put it beforehand so that I don't need to copy paste the disclaimer to each chapter of any fanfic I get to write. After all, it is understandable)

Okay, so we all know about the disclaimer stuff, please don't sue me then. I'm not claiming the characters. Just borrowing. (Just how many times must I emphasize that…thinks some more)

I don't know how to write yaoi fics so if my perception of yaoi is right, then this story isn't yaoi. But maybe for some people, it has hints of shounen-ai. It all depends on how you look at it.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in Weiß Kreuz. If I owned the anime or manga, I'd probably be rich by now. But they are the property of Takehito Koyasu. But the storyline in this fanfic, this one's mine.

Summary:

Ken woke up one morning and experienced more misfortunes than anyone could in less than five hours. While he was out, he happen to run into Schuldig and he forgot to bring his bugnuks with him…

Additional notes:

Weiß and Schwarz are in another country in this story. Just don't ask where.

**Wrong Side of the Bed**

KRING!!! KRING!!!

Ken turned and fell off the bed. He groaned, waking up. He could dimly hear the ringing of the alarm clock and the screams of the neighbors. He got up and turned the alarm clock off.

"Idiot! Early in the morning and you wake us up with that crazy ringing!"

"Go back to where you came from and bring that noisy contraption with you!"

Ken sighed. He opened the window to say sorry but before he could say anything, he got pelted on the face with tomatoes. When he finally got away and washed his face, he saw the time.

"What the-! Who set my alarm clock to three?!"

Ken tossed and turned on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't fall back asleep after waking up and washing his face. But he was really, really tired. It didn't help that he had to open the flower shop that day alone since everyone else was out. Omi was camping out for an activity in his new school. Aya was checking out the new country while Youji said something about checking out the babe population. He was the only one left to open the flower shop in the new town and it wasn't so easy. It seems the people weren't so keen on waking up so early. It was a lot easier in their place. No one would complain since the four florists were living in a shop surrounded by other stores. No one would be around during the night.

Ken sighed and covered his head with a pillow.

After half an hour, he finally decided to open the shop. Might as well open the shop since he couldn't sleep anyhow.

Ken was nearly frustrated even before he opened the shop. When he was taking a bath, the knob of the shower broke and he had a devil of a time trying to stop the flow of water. By the time he fixed the knob, the place was flooded and before he could do anything, he slid and fell on his back. It took him some time to mop the whole place and when he was done, he went to open the shop only to find out that the key was with Aya. He tried to look for it and when he did find it under Aya's pillow, he went down but slid down the stairs. When he tried to open the shop, the key got stuck inside the keyhole. After a long time of pulling and twisting, the key broke into two. Talk about bad luck!

Finally, the flower shop was open. Of course, no one noticed the missing doorknob at the entrance. Ken was, aside from frustrated, sleepy. It wasn't very exciting to have voiceless objects for company after less than a few hours of sleep. Not to consider his strings of bad luck. From the time customers were getting in, he had been such a klutz! It was a miracle that he hasn't broken any pots yet. Just when he was about to give up, Omi arrived.

"How was camp?" Ken asked, wearily.

"It was fine," Omi answered, keeping his things. "You look like you could use some sleep."

Ken didn't reply. Omi looked at his friend, worriedly.

"I'm fine," Ken tried to smile. Before Omi could say anything, some people entered the shop. Omi took their orders while Ken brought out some of the flowers for delivery. Ken was carrying a pot of irises and a pot of begonias when he suddenly tripped and fell. Omi quickly caught the pot of begonias but failed to catch the other pot. He closed his eyes, preparing to hear the crash that didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes and found Ken groaning, the pot of irises on top of his head. Omi stifled a smile, half-amused but also half-worried.

"Aya and Youji will probably be back sometime today," Omi told Ken. "Why don't you go rest? It might do you some good."

"Are you sure you can handle things alone?" Ken asked.

"I have to be. Otherwise, with you around, things might be worse," Omi joked.

Ken rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Go rest, Ken."

Omi may have wanted Ken to rest but Ken just couldn't fall asleep. Ken decided to sneak out and take a walk. He might as well check out the new town.

Ken was walking past some stores when he found a sports shop. He entered the shop, inspecting the soccer balls they had to offer. He fingered one ball, remembering the last time he had a soccer ball…

_He was playing alone in a field when Schwarz attacked. He didn't quite understand what they wanted with him. He was alone, minding his own business. He didn't even have a mission that somehow interfered with Schwarz's mission. __So he wasn't expecting any attack from Schreiend or from Schwarz. But when Schuldig suddenly appeared from behind Ken, Ken had to change his mind. It turns out that he wouldn't have any time to relax after all. Before he could escape, Farfarello threw one of his knives at Ken. Ken managed to escape injury. Unfortunately, he lost his ball when the knife made contact with it. That was the last time he played soccer…_

Ken was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard someone shout,

"Hey, Kid! Get down from tha-!"

Ken saw a small boy trying to get a ball from the highest part of the shelf. The kid lost his balance and fell. Ken quickly jumped to catch the kid. He quickly covered the boy with his own body as a shower of balls and rackets fell on them. When things finally settled down, Ken let go of the boy.

"Thanks, Mister," the boy said, grabbing one of the balls that had fallen along with the others. Ken just grinned, rubbing the back of his head where dozens of rackets and a baseball landed just minutes ago. He looked at the pile of rackets on the floor and sighed._ This is going to take some time, _he thought as he got some balls and placed them back on the shelf.

When Ken finally got out of the shop, it was almost noon. He tried to look for a food stand or a small fast food where he could buy lunch. Before he could, a delivery boy passed by, carrying a tray of eggs. The boy was near Ken when he suddenly tripped and fell. Ken caught the boy but failed to catch the tray of eggs. He was covered with eggs from head to toe. It didn't help that some men carrying sacks of flour passed by. And it was worse that one of the sacks had a hole in it and this was the sack that slipped from the man's back. Powdered flour covered the whole place for a few seconds. Ken emerged looking like a ghost. He quickly tried to brush himself off but to no avail. The flour really stuck to him.

_Great. This means I have to find some place where I could get myself cleaned or else I'll never be welcomed in any store, _Ken thought, almost getting frustrated. He was already debating whether or not he would return to the flower shop and avoid for trouble when it suddenly rained. Ken ran to a nearby shop, but was already soaked. He was now waiting for the rain to stop. Things would have been fine; only, two kids suddenly went out and screamed when they saw Ken.

"Wait!" Ken tried to calm them down. "Don't shout. What's wrong?"

It didn't register in his head that they thought he was a ghost until a few minutes passed.

"No, wait! I'm not a ghost!" Ken tried to explain but then, an older woman, presumably, the kids' mother, came out, carrying an umbrella.

"What kind of an idiot are you, trying to scare my babies?" the woman scolded, hitting Ken with her umbrella. Ken ducked, covering himself.

"I'm not trying to scare your kids, Ma'am. I happen to be passing by when a tray of eggs fell on me and-" Ken tried to explain but then, the woman interrupted him and continued hitting him.

"Teenagers these days!" the woman continued ranting on but Ken finally caught the umbrella before it could hit him again.

"Ma'am, I wasn't trying to scare your kids. I'm just trying to find shelter from the rain because I forgot to bring an umbrella. I didn't mean anything bad," Ken explained.

"Hmph!" the woman opened her umbrella. "Come on, children. Let's go home."

The two kids followed their mother, casting glances at Ken. Ken sighed. The day was turning out to be a nightmare!

When the rain finally stopped, Ken decided to go back to the flower shop. He remembered an alley he once used when he tried to run away from an angry Youji when they just arrived in the country. It connected to the back of their shop and was usually deserted. Ken decided to pass there. At least he wouldn't be passing by any delivery boys or angry mothers.

Schuldig was in a bar, drinking wine when his mind caught some thoughts from outside.

Have to get back to the shop before anything happens… 

_Why'd this day have to be like this? And the weather's not helping at all!!!!_

Schuldig winced at the sudden change of moods. It actually sounded like thunder in his mind. It took him awhile to register the owner of the voice. He smiled to himself.

_Well, well. Sounds like our little kitty's in trouble again… Maybe he needs a little cheering up…_

Smirking, Schuldig left his glass on the table and sauntered out of the room using the back door.

Ken was already in the alley, on his way to the flower shop when he saw a figure sitting on one of the pile of crates nearby. When he neared the figure, he gasped, moving back.

"What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?" the person drawled.

"Schuldig!" Ken hissed.

"Well, well… What do we have here?" Schuldig looked at Ken in amusement. "Tell me, Siberian. Have you been playing with powder? Tsk. Tsk. You're old enough to know that you're not supposed to do so-"

"Argh! What's with you and screwing people's minds, you bastard?" Ken grumbled.

"It's quite enjoyable, verbally and mentally…" Schuldig smiled at the half-frustrated and half-worried expression on Ken's face.

/Don't worry, Siberian. I'm not here for a fight. /

Ken glared at Schuldig. He clenched his fists.

/What? You want me to start? Honestly, Siberian, why do you bother when we both know that you'll never win with or without your precious claws? / Schuldig smirked.

"Shit," Ken muttered. 'Why did I have to bump into a telepath of all people? And of all times, why now?'

/Fate, my dear. /

"I am not your dear!"

/Oh my. Temper, temper…/

'Get out of my head, you bastard!'

/Such language. Is that what you teach the children you train, Siberian? /

'It's none of your business, Schuldig! Now shove off!'

/You're really hotheaded, Siberian. And you're asking for it…/

Before Ken could even run or move away, Schuldig was already in front of him. Schuldig punched him hard on the stomach. Ken doubled over in pain. Before he could recover from the attack, Schuldig hit him again. The last thing Ken remembered was that the ground seemed to be rushing up at him.

Schuldig caught Ken as he fell.

"For someone who plays soccer, you need to lose weight!" Schuldig chided. "I told you I wasn't here for a fight. You're just too hardheaded for your own good."

"And you're too deceptive for your own good," a voice suddenly commented.

"Ah, Crawford," Schuldig smiled and turned to the leader of Schwarz- Brad Crawford. "What brings you here?"

"I thought you said you were just going to the bar," the man said, coldly.

"I did. Siberian just happens to be part of the package," Schuldig said, smoothly.

"And I presume you're going to use him to get the others?" Crawford asked, already knowing the redhead's reply.

"He's mine to play with for now. Go get your own bait then. I'm sure Farfarello would enjoy the hunt," Schuldig replied. Crawford looked at him intently. Schuldig just smiled that mischievous smile of his.

"You know what you mustn't do," Crawford finally said and left.

/Of course. Why, who would like to give away their secrets? /

When Crawford disappeared from view, Schuldig carried Ken away. Before they could exit the alley, a man cleaning roofs dusted a cloth full of chimney soot. Schuldich found himself covered in black soot.

"Now look what you did, Siberian. You've made me dirty. First, the flour that you haven't completely washed off. Now, you've brought me with you in your misfortune," Schuldig brushed himself with one hand. "You need a rest. Next time, fall on the right side when you wake up."

When Schuldig reached his car, he found out that Farfarello had slashed the tires for fun. It made him frustrated.

By the time Schuldig arrived in the cabin he rented for the vacation, he was already soaked to the bone. Not only did he have a run through with chimney cleaners, he also had problems with Nagi who tried to pay back at him for letting him face Crawford when it was Schuldig who messed up Crawford's room. And to top it all, the rain came down again.

Next time he'll play with someone, he'll chose one who's having a good day. That way, he won't have anything going bad for him. He better kill Farfarello when he gets back.

Schuldig placed Ken on the floor and walked over to his cabinet and got some dry clothes out. After changing, he walked over to the unconscious teen, carrying extra dry clothes.

"Okay, now," Schuldig drawled, "what am I going to do with you?"

Schuldig grinned as Ken moaned. Ken opened his eyes.

It took a while for Ken to recall his bearings. He checked his surroundings. He seemed to be in a cabin of some sorts.

"Oh, shit!" Ken groaned when he felt his head ached.

/You should learn to control your mouth, Kenken. /

Ken turned, alarmed. He stared at the German standing beside him. He quickly scrambled up but tripped and fell back. He found himself almost kissing the German's shoes.

/I've always wondered how you became an assassin when you're so clumsy. Probably luck has kept you alive until now. / Schuldig grinned.

"What the hell do you want, Schuldig?" Ken growled.

/Don't you think you ought to have a little respect for the one who now holds your life in his hands? / Schuldig's smile grew wider at the look of horror on Ken's face.

Ken groaned inwardly. He was dead. Even if he did try to look for some means of escape, it was useless when he wasn't feeling so well and he had a telepath for a rival.

/Planning to leave soon? Tsk, tsk. We've just gotten together for a short time; don't you want to stay a little longer? /

Ken stood up, shakily. Facing his German rival.

"What is it that you want with me?" he asked carefully. Schuldig smirked.

"Now that's better," Schuldig said. Ken grimaced at the look Schuldig had on his face. He moved back but tripped again. This time, he hit his head on the corner of the bed when he fell.

Schuldig looked at the now unconscious boy in front of him.

/You're a really hopeless case, do you know that? The least you could do was stay conscious enough to change into drier clothes. /

Schuldig knelt in front of Ken and started to tug at the wet shirt.

When Ken already had dry clothes on, Schuldig got a first aid kit and started to bandage the wound on Ken's head, which resulted from his hitting the bed, when he fell. After that, he carried Ken and placed him on the bed.

/This will be the first and last time I'll ever put a man in my bed. / Schuldig stated. He looked out the window. It was still raining very hard.

/Now look what you did! / he chided. /You made me miss finding a girl for the night. /

The next day, Schuldig was reading a magazine when he heard Ken moan in his sleep. Schuldig approach the teen and found him sweating hard.

'What's wrong with him now?' Schuldig asked himself. Schuldig placed a hand on Ken's forehead and withdrew it quickly. Ken's forehead felt hot. No, that was wrong. It was not just hot. It was very hot. The little twit got himself a fever while he was out in the rain. That was just peachy…

Ken felt a cool hand on his forehead. He tried to open his eyes and winced at the brightness.

/Try blinking. / came a voice in his head. Ken followed the advice and suddenly got used to the light. His head was still aching and he felt so hot for a weird reason. Ken tried to remember what happened. He woke up very early because of a stupid alarm clock. Then he tried to open the flower shop after a series of unfortunate events. Omi told him to rest but he sneaked out. Then he entered a sports shop. It started raining and he decided to go home. He was in the alley when… Ken closed his eyes, thinking hard. What happened after he entered the alley?

/Try 'he met a handsome redheaded German.' I'm sure you'll get on pretty well after that. / came a sarcastic voice. Ken opened his eyes quickly and winced at the throbbing pain it caused in his head.

'What the hell did he do to me?' Ken thought. 'Did he just hit me many times or drugged me?'

/Now you're blaming me for your misfortunes? Really, Kenken, you know better than to do that. / Schuldig pretended to sound hurt.

'Get out of my mind, you bastard!' Ken thought, angrily. He closed his eyes, trying to block the pain in his head. He felt a hand at the back of his head. He opened his eyes to see Schuldig holding a small cup with one hand. Schuldich brought the cup to Ken's lips.

"No!!!" Ken tried to struggle, not daring to drink from the cup the German held in his hands. Schuldig growled, frustrated and held Ken down easily with one hand since Ken was sick.

"You're getting to be quite a bother, Siberian! Now quit moving or you'll spill the medicine for your fever!" Schuldig scolded.

Fever. That's why he was feeling hot and his head ached like hell. He was having a fever. But why was his enemy helping him?

Ken decided to drink the medicine, or at least he hoped it was medicine for fever, before Schuldig gets angrier. Right now, he wasn't in condition to fight and he doubt he could take the German out on his own.

When he was done, Schuldig placed the cup n the sink.

"Why are you helping me?" Ken asked.

"I'm not helping you," Schuldig growled. Ken sighed.

"Alright. Why are you doing this?" he rephrased his question.

"Because the world still needs clumsy idiots like you," came the redhead's quick reply.

"Hm! Smartass!" Ken muttered.

"I don't think it would be wise to insult me, Siberian," Schuldig said in a rather cold voice. Ken looked at the German's back and knew that he was in a dangerous mood. Ken looked away, quite agreeing that he had better not start insulting the redhead if he valued his life that much.

Schuldig brought his hand to his forehead, half scolding himself for letting his guard down. Why the hell was he helping… ehem… doing this? Last time he remembered, he wanted to kill Weiß for spoiling their plans at one time. And he wanted to take revenge on this Weiß, in particular, for hitting him with a soccer ball when Schuldig was passing by. He happened to be preoccupied at that time and failed to catch the ball. And it pissed him off that it was Farfarello who got the chance to destroy the ball when they attacked him back then.

When Schuldig turned back, he found Ken already sleeping.

/He's sleeping. I guess I can go out and have fun now!/

Schuldig headed for the door. Before he could go out, it suddenly registered that Siberian was more vulnerable when he was sleeping. He wouldn't be able to defend himself at all if anyone comes to kill him.

/It's not like I care. / Schuldig scoffed. But he didn't move to go out. He growled to himself and returned to his place beside the bed. He sat down the chair.

/I'm doing this only because no one is allowed to kill you. Only I have the right to do so. / Schuldig thought bitterly. /That's all there is to it. And it would be useless to fight a weakling so you have to gain strength first. That's all!/

Five days after that incident passed. Schuldig was aware of the fact that the Weiß were already more than just worried about Siberian. The Schwarz were also searching for Schuldig. He was going to be in big trouble for not reporting for six days and counting.

Schuldig felt Ken's forehead. The brunette was almost getting well. Almost. Schuldig grinned to himself. He wasn't such a bad doctor after all!

"Schuldig?" came a sleepy voice.

"What now, Kennikins? You want your teddy bear?" Schuldig asked, mockingly.

"Shut up!" came the quick reply. "How long was I like this?"

"Six days," the German replied. "And you better get well fast or I'll have to kill you soon. Your beloved team is looking for you."

"How nice of you!" came the soccer player's sarcastic reply. "Why don't you just kill me now if it makes you happy and relieved?"

"I took care of you for six to seven days and then I'm just going to kill you before you even get well? Give me a little reward for my efforts, Kenken. I do love a good reward," Schuldig replied, dryly.

"I'll be sure to give you one when I get well. I'll make your death quick as my way of saying thanks for helping me get well first before fighting with me," Ken retorted. He sat up.

"Very funny. The time you ever get to defeat me would be the time Farfarello regains his sanity," Schuldig bit back.

Ken didn't say anything after that. The room became silent for a while. Then,

"You never answered me. Why did you hel… do this?" Ken asked. Schuldig didn't answer. Ken sighed in frustration.

"Why did you guys attack me back then in the field?" he tried to ask again. Schuldig didn't reply for a while. Then,

"It was payback. I had the others help me get you alone. Only, Farfarello seemed to have forgotten that I was supposed to be the one who would be dealing with you personally," Schuldig said, clenching his fists.

"Why me?" Ken pressed. He noticed that Schuldig seemed to be getting angry. The German was glaring straight ahead and blushing.

"Because. You. Hit. Me. With. Your. Soccer ball," Schuldig fumed at the fact of having told his enemy what just embarrassed him the most.

"Since when did I ever do that to you?" Ken asked, puzzled.

"When you were playing soccer in a meadow near a river," Schuldig growled.

Ken thought for a while. When was that?

Then it hit him!

He was in the meadow and happened to kick the ball too high. It flew towards the highway and disappeared from Ken's view for a while. He remembered being puzzled when it bounced back and rolled to him. He was surprised that the ball didn't hit the rocky wall and bounce to the middle of the road. He thought the ball might have hit someone but when he ran up, he found no one nearby. But now that Schuldig mentioned it… So, he was the one who got hit with the soccer ball.

Ken started laughing. Schuldig glared at him.

"Perhaps you should pay more attention next time!" Ken said in between laughs.

"Maybe you should stop hitting people. Perhaps you would still have your ball if you only avoid hitting others," Schuldig growled. That statement made Ken sad. Schuldig was surprised that the athlete wasn't angry.

"What's wrong now?" the German asked. Ken didn't reply. Schuldig frowned and pried through the brunette's thoughts. He caught some thoughts about soccer and something about children's smiles. After more probing, he caught some images of bouncing a soccer ball with the knees and he also caught the image of children running after the ball. Along with the thoughts came the feeling of pure happiness at just being able to do something he wants. Schuldig felt the sadness Ken was feeling after losing the ball. It seemed like he lost everything.

/Really? / Schuldig thought. /Why would losing a little ball make your life miserable? /

'Get out of my head, Schuldig. You'll never understand,' Ken thought bitterly.

/Who says I can't understand? / Schuldig asked. /That's putting me down a bit too low, Kenken. /

'He's right though,' Schuldig thought to himself. 'I really don't understand. What does a ball have to do with anything?'

"I don't expect a cold-hearted assassin like you to understand," Ken muttered.

"That's insulting me, Siberian. And trust me, you haven't gained your full strength yet so you can't even come close to hitting me when I choose to attack," Schuldig drawled.

"Damn it! Why don't you just kill me then?" Ken asked, frustrated. "You're obviously bothered by my presence and I, for one, am not enjoying my stay with my own enemy namely, YOU, so just kill me and be done with it! I'm surprised my friends haven't found me yet."

"I can hide pretty well when I choose to do so, Kennikins. And fortunate for you, my team doesn't know of my whereabouts or you would have been dead days ago."

"Oh, shut up."

/Whatever you say, my little kitty. /

'I am not your kitty!'

/Kitty! /

'Not funny, Schuldig! Get out of my head!'

/Really? I was so sure that you were actually enjoying our conversation a while ago. / Schuldig smirked when he saw the soccer player blush.

/See what I mean? You're enjoying your stay. Want to prolong it a little? /

'Shove off.'

/Temper, temper…/

'Leave me alone.'

/You're forgetting that you're in MY cabin, Kenken. Not the other way around. You're telling me to move out and unfortunately, I do not wish to leave. /

"Then I'll leave!" Ken stood up and was about to leave when he tripped on some magazines.

'Damn! Don't tell me my bad luck haven't left me alone yet!' Ken thought to himself.

/Apparently not. Otherwise, you would have been better days ago and would not have run into me. / Schuldig smirked. /But then, knowing you, this probably is just normal, you being a klutz and all. You're just blaming it all on lady luck. /

"Who asked you for your opinion?" Ken growled.

/My, my. Kitty's getting furious…/

"You are so annoying! I don't know why I ever thought you could be a good friend despite the fact that we're enemies!!!!!!!" Ken raged. Then he stopped as he realized what he had just said. Schuldig looked at him for a while. Ken couldn't see whether the German was shocked or not.

After a while, the German smirked.

"So, you think I can be a great friend?" Schuldig asked Ken. "You would be the first to say that, Kenken. And to think, I am one who would one day be your death."

"Forget what I said," Ken muttered, getting up. "I'm leaving. Next time we meet, just hope I kill you quick enough for you to escape pain. And I guess I should thank you for not killing me now."

Ken headed for the door.

Ken groaned as his head started aching again. He thought he was well. What was wrong with him now? He stopped and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It was useless since all he could see were trees. Why do people have to get cabins that are so secluded? He was now lost and it didn't help that his head was really aching. Ken muttered to himself as he tried to find his way back to Schuldig's cabin. As much as he hates to admit it, he needed the redhead's help. While walking, a branch suddenly broke off when a small, white kitten jumped on the branch.

Ken found himself on the ground, rubbing his head a the branch hit him on the head. The kitten was on his head and when he tried to get it off, it scratched him and refused to leave.

"Come on, kitty. You got to get off my hair!" Ken tried to pull the kitten away. The kitten was probably so scared it refused to follow. Ken sighed. Before he could do anything more, it started raining. Hard.

The kitten gave out a small "meow" and jumped off Ken's head. It stayed in front of Ken, as though waiting for him to do something. Ken sighed again. He got the kitten and sheltered it from the rain. Now, he was the one who needed shelter. Ken stayed under a tall tree while he pondered on how to go to Schuldig's place.

Before he could figure it out, he heard a low growl. He turned. The kitten screeched, scratching Ken as it tried to run away. Ken stood frozen as he stared at the thing before him.

He was facing a full-grown wolf.

Ken gulped, moving back slowly. The wolf suddenly howled.

'Don't tell me it's calling its pack. Please don't tell me it is!' Ken pleaded to the heavens. If only he brought his bugnuks with him.

The wolf approached him. Ken quickly kicked a stone at its face and quickly ran away, the kitten in his hands. He was really going to die. He was running to the deeper parts of the woods. Ken could hear other wolf howls. Ken looked back to see if the wolf was still chasing him.

The wolf was nowhere in sight.

Ken sighed with relief. At least he wouldn't have any more problems now. He looked at the path in front of him. It led to the deeper part of the woods. He turned back. The other path might lead him back to Schuldig's cabin. But he might encounter the wolf again. If he decided to go to the deeper part, he might encounter more of the pack.

'What can I do now?' Ken thought to himself. Before he could decide, he heard a low growl. 'Oh no…'

Ken found himself running when the wolf suddenly jumped out from one of the bushes. Ken tripped on a tree root and fell. He let go of the kitten. It gave out a soft mew and moved back to Ken.

"Run away, you!" Ken growled at the kitten. The kitten stayed near him. Ken tried to get up but the wolf suddenly jumped on his back.

The wolf bared his fangs and aimed for Ken's neck.

Ken closed his eyes, preparing for death.

The wolf suddenly fell on top of Ken, not harming him at all.

/Looks like I came in time. /

Ken opened his eyes and found Schuldig standing in front of him, smirking as usual.

/Glad to see me, Kennikins? / Schuldig smiled at Ken's shocked expression. /What? Never expected a wolf to come out during a heavy rain? /

"You saved me again…" Ken said, not tearing his eyes off the German.

"So it seems," Schuldig mused. "I told you, I would like a reward for my efforts. I can't just let a wolf take it all away."

Ken slowly stood up, wincing as he felt a searing pain on his back. He bent down to pick up the little kitten that stayed during the whole ordeal.

"You've found yourself a kitten to match your name. How touching," Schuldig commented. He bent down and pulled his knife from the wolf's body. Ken looked at him warily. Schuldig saw this.

"Relax. I haven't harmed you for the past seven days. You don't need to be afraid," he said, smoothly.

"There's always a first," Ken muttered cautiously. Schuldig smirked and kept the knife after wiping it.

"There. Now you can calm down now. We have to return to the cabin now," Schuldig said. "If we don't get out of this rain, I'm going to get the fever now."

"Ha! It would be nice to see the fearless assassin get fever for once!" Ken scoffed. Schuldig looked at him. Ken uneasily moved back a bit. He swayed on his feet. Schuldig frowned.

Schuldig caught the assassin when he fell.

The kitten fell from Ken's hands. And mewed softly, looking at Schuldig.

"What? Do you expect me to take care of you, too?" Schuldig asked the kitten. The kitten mewed and jumped on Ken.

"He's injured, you little animal! Get away from there!" Schuldig tried to swipe at the kitten but it jumped to his head.

"Better not ruin my hair," Schuldig muttered as he headed for his cabin.

Schuldig took off his shirt that he lent Ken and scrutinized the wounds on the soccer player's back. There were long gashes caused by the wolf when it jumped on Ken's back.

/Tsk, tsk. Next time, don't relax until your enemy is really dead, Kenken. /

Schuldig stood up to get the first aid kit and tripped on the kitten.

"Stupid animal! Get out of the way before I decide to kill you!" Schuldig growled as he stood up. He headed for the drawer and found the first aid kit there. He moved back to the unconscious boy.

After washing the wounds, Schuldig applied some anti-bacterial ointment on the gashes and started bandaging Ken's back. He then got dry clothes for Ken and for himself.

"What is it with you and rain, Hidaka?"

The next day, Ken woke up to find Schuldig sprawled on the floor, sleeping with only a blanket and a pillow. The kitten was sleeping nearby.

Ken stretched and winced a bit.

/Awake already? You could go prepare breakfast then. / came a sleepy voice in his head. Ken shook his head and looked around the drawers and cabinet for food. He only found some canned caviar and five packs of chips.

"Very nice breakfast," Ken mused.

Ken was still eating when the kitten approached him. He picked the kitten up and smiled. He was starting to miss his friends. But if he was Schuldig's hostage, it wasn't so bad.

/I told you so. / came a wry voice.

Ken turned and found himself facing a topless Schuldig. He blushed and turned away.

"When are you planning to let me go?" Ken asked.

"Try and guess," came the redhead's reply.

"Okay, if you aren't going to let me go, when are you planning to kill me?" Ken asked.

"Who knows?" Schuldig smirked at the annoyed look on Ken's face.

The silence stretched on for a few minutes.

"Maybe tonight."

Ken looked up.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"Maybe tonight. I'll let you go," Schuldich said, nonchalantly.

'Yes!!!!' Ken thought happily.

/Glad to be away from me? /

Ken blushed. It wasn't actually that bad being with his rival when they actually set aside their being on the opposite sides. He suddenly cringed when he felt an intense pain on his back. Schuldig saw this and took a look at Ken's back. It was bleeding again.

When Ken was already resting after much loss of blood, Schuldig went out. He went to find his car and finally had the tires changed.

He walked around, trying to find a place where he could relax and enjoy. After spending a few hours in a club, he then drove back to the cabin.

It was time to bring Siberian back.

Omi closed the shop sadly. Already a week and a day passed and still no sign of Ken. Even Aya was showing signs of apprehension at Ken's mysterious disappearance. Youji had actually stopped dating with women for the past week just to find Ken. It was really upsetting.

Omi sighed.

"What happened to you, Ken?" he murmured.

Suddenly, he heard a sound coming from Ken's room. He quickly ran up.

Schuldig swore in his mind as he almost tripped when the kitten tangled itself on his legs. Ken was now on his bed, sleeping soundly. Now all Schuldig needed to do was get out of the place before-

The door opened.

"Schwarz!" Omi got his darts.

"Why don't you relax?" Schuldig advised, easily. "You don't see any weapons do you?"

"What did you do to him?" Omi asked, glancing at Ken once in a while.

"Nothing. He was the one who brought himself in his predicament. Next time, you should make sure that he wakes up on the right side of the bed," Schuldig advised and then jumped out of the window. Omi quickly approached Ken. The white kitten jumped on Ken's bed and curled down beside the sleeping teen.

"You must have had unpleasant times since the day you disappeared," Omi sympathized.

When he reached Ken's side, he looked at the athlete in astonishment.

Ken had a peaceful smile on his face.

Ken woke up and found himself in his room. He smiled. He was back! But who brought him in? He looked around. He found the clothes he wore when he sneaked out on top of his desk. The white kitten was playing with a big parcel. Ken looked at it, bewildered. He approached the kitten and lifted it away from the package. He saw his name written on the parcel in neat letters. He opened it and suddenly, a big smile crossed his face.

A brand new soccer ball.

Two weeks after, Ken found himself outside the shop, bringing big pots outside like old times. He was alone again. Omi and Youji went out to deliver flowers; Aya was having his day off.

Ken was spraying water on a plant when he felt a person in front of him. he looked to see a pair of shoes. He looked up and found Schuldig looking down at him.

"Ah!" Ken moved back and fell. Schuldig smirked.

"Still clumsy as ever. I'm surprised you're still standing on both feet," Schuldig commented sardonically.

"What do you want?" Ken stammered.

"Nothing. Just walking around the neighborhood," Schuldig replied coolly.

Silence passed for a few minutes.

"I forgot to ask. Why are the Schwarz here in this country?" Ken asked, breaking the silence.

"Vacation."

Ken lifted an eyebrow. Schuldig regarded him calmly.

"What? Just because we're usually out killing idiots and playing with people's minds doesn't mean we don't get to have a vacation, too. And I have to admit, I don't usually spend much of my vacation nursing a clumsy athlete who also happens to be my enemy," Schuldig drawled. "What are the Weiß doing here anyway?"

"Vacation," Ken replied quickly. "Wait, I need to get something."

Ken ran inside the shop and got Schuldig's clothes, which he was wearing when he woke up and found himself in his room. He returned and handed the clothes to his rival.

Silence filled the place again. This time, it took a long time before any of them spoke a word.

Finally, Schuldig asked, "How's your back?"

Ken, surprised, could only stammer, "Um… It- it's getting better. Thanks. And thanks for the soccer ball."

"When we get back," Schuldig continued as though he didn't hear the athlete's reply, "don' t think I won't kill you for ruining my vacation."

"YOU'RE the one who should think that. You should be lucky if I give you a chance to live," Ken bit back.

"You can never defeat me, Siberian," Schuldig said, walking away. "Tsch****ss."

Ken didn't say anything as he looked at the German's back. Then he quickly scrambled to his feet.

"I guess Farfarello already gained his sanity!" he yelled after the German. Schuldig stopped walking but didn't turn.

"What do you mean?" came the redhead's reply.

"I've already defeated you," Ken laughed.

/When? /

"When I made you care for others," Ken replied, smiling. Silence passed between the two assassins. After sometime, the redhead turned. And unexpectedly, smiled. A genuine smile.

/So you have…/

-The End-


End file.
